


Deadly Sins

by Longmuzi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ancient Egypt, F/M, First Chat Noir, First Ladybug
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longmuzi/pseuds/Longmuzi
Summary: -古埃及背景-假想初代瓢猫（性格设定与现代有出入-话不多说，上🚕🚗🚙🚓
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. 【色欲】

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Egyptian Ladybug](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/555535) by Annmi. 



> *一切神灵来源于古埃及多神崇拜，动物崇拜  
> *罪行灵感源于七宗罪，但埃及并不信奉天主教，于是我只是用了七宗罪行的名称，其内涵并没有深刻探讨，标题也并没有表示这是七宗罪  
> *我并没有不尊重任何宗教，文化的意思 IT IS ONLY A FANWORK FOR MY DEAR ADRINETTE  
> *希望你们喜欢😘  
> *初代Adrien＝阿德里安；初代Marinette＝玛丽娜

约公元前3100年  
上下埃及统一，由此埃及进入法老统治的黄金时代  
其繁荣强大，朝代更迭长达千年之久

埃及自前王朝起就受神的庇护  
下至埃及子民上至掌权者，无一不信奉猫神巴斯特

他是太阳神阿蒙拉派遣到埃及的使者  
坐拥埃及最高祭师的职位  
拥有无人不为之赞叹的力量与容颜

神一样的少年庇护埃及一直延续到托勒密王朝时期  
而后销声匿迹  
埃及子民也在王权的管控下  
对神力缄口不言

黑猫并不是逃了  
而是他犯了致命的罪过

他要用千年的轮回来偿还……

【色欲】

“您找我？”  
已过午时，这个时候大祭司仍靠在柔软的床垫上是很不应该的  
祖母绿的猫眼看着她  
笑容危险

她穿着红如芙蕖般的裙子  
躲在柱子后面  
腰侧一定有昨晚我留下的痕迹

空气中残留的暧昧气息  
脑海一直浮现肢体交缠的画面  
黄金的细链缠绕自脚踝到大腿根部  
指尖滑过她肌肤的每一处  
肩头被我舔舐的纹身  
她好像受不了冰凉的触感  
但她不说…

红唇吐出的气息也被残忍的封缄  
眼里只有她难耐的面庞

她属于我  
而我不属于任何人

阿德里安笑笑  
他俊美到让人心中不安

“请到我身边来，玛丽娜”  
修长的手指向她发出邀请，礼貌的问候，但他是危险的  
是让人陷于欲望的罪魁祸首

玛丽娜牵住那只完美的手  
随着力道  
躺在了他的身上

“现在是我的巡逻时间，大祭司”  
已经开始了  
细密的亲吻，温柔的触碰，被迫分开的双腿

“我想念你漂亮的身体，玛丽娜”  
他把她压于身下  
“你是我的侍卫，我有权利命令你守护我”  
他脱去那身丝绸红裙，虔诚的亲吻她肌肤的痕迹  
手指伸向纤细的腿中  
旋转在她最敏感的部位

阿德里安向来把前戏做足  
因为只有这个时候他是温柔的  
他知道，玛丽娜也知道  
无论之后有多重，有多痛  
她都不说

他最恨她不说

“我的少女，他们说你是什么？”  
“…”  
“早晨的太阳神？”  
“…”  
“创造一切的少女凯布利？”  
“…”  
“圣甲虫女神？”  
“…唔”  
他把手指伸进去了

耳边依旧被低沉的嗓音折磨着  
“甚至有传言说你要取代我”  
他找到藏匿的敏感点，恶意的刺探着  
“可能吗”

看着她抿嘴抑制呻吟的样子，他满意死了

“有谁知道你我夜夜笙歌”

“有谁见过你雌伏于我身下的样子”

他一挺力，将自己完全嵌入柔软的少女

“你离不开我玛丽娜”  
“小虫虫要一辈子追随黑猫”

语气里满是得意  
温热的舌尖舔舐着少女脖颈与胸前的汗珠  
漂亮饱满的胸型是他梦中含苞待放的睡莲

眼睛盯着沉溺于情欲的女孩  
太好了  
他最喜欢撕碎她一本正经的面具  
和他一起沦陷在肉体的地狱

唇齿相依  
喘息声结束  
阳光从西侧斜打向纹理复杂的地面

阿德里安靠在玛丽娜身上，拥抱着她  
他像沉睡的天使  
柔软的金色头发是黄昏下尼罗河的颜色  
但他不能是她的念想  
她不够资格

“阿德里安祭司，我必须去巡逻了”

阿德里安几乎是瞬间睁开双眼  
眼神冰冷如刀锋  
他用力的翻身离开她，离开刚刚才缠绵过的床

拖地的丝绸长袍也扯离玛丽娜的身体  
她这才感觉到落日时分的凉意

“你走吧”  
阿德里安头也不回的驱赶  
他欣赏着殿内的荷花池

玛丽那穿戴好后离开了  
她没有回头

她也没有听见瓷制的精美花瓶被狠狠砸到墙面上的声音  
四分五裂


	2. 【贪食】

玛丽娜端着餐盘从御膳房走出  
一般来说神殿的侍卫是不可以出入这样的场所的  
但一时兴起的小公主想和她一起制作面包  
她怎么能拒绝

烘焙过程虽然惨不忍睹，但好歹出了点成果

“大祭司”前方的宫女跪地行礼  
阿德里安祭司身着白色丝绸长袍，迎面走来

真巧，她想  
不巧，觊觎已久，他能读懂她的眼神

“今天虫宝宝过的很愉快？糕点的味道应该很好”  
玛丽那稍有些害羞  
被他夸赞的喜悦无论如何掩盖不了

但上一秒微笑的祭司下一秒就是最冰冷的刀刃  
“你的工作是看护小公主，督促她的学习，而不是陪她在御膳房厮混”  
玛丽那僵住了

“或者你应该来神殿习武”  
“我没有想过你喜欢做这些无用的事”

玛丽那将餐盘举过头顶，弯下身子  
“是我疏忽了”  
“下不为例”  
在阿德里安将要离去的时候，身后的少女突然叫住了他

“阿德里安祭司！”  
几乎是立刻回身

“我为您制作了葡萄酒味的面包，我记得您非常喜欢醇香的葡萄酒，我将酒水融入传统的发酵手法，口味出乎意料的不错，或许您会喜欢”  
精致的瓷盘中放置着切好的面包，表面的麸皮和松软的切面，看得出厨师精湛的烘焙技术

大脑都快被麻痹了  
原来她记得  
原来她有想着他  
原来她不单单只是享乐于和公主一起烘焙

“希望您喜欢”  
希望我喜欢？  
我喜欢吗？  
我……

阿德里安抬起盘子，鼻尖凑近闻了一下  
确实有葡萄酒的香甜  
但她错了  
他更爱属于她的甜蜜的气息  
…但是她逾矩了

阿德里安注视着玛丽娜  
无情的松开手  
盘子落地时发出清脆的碎裂声，面包全都沾上尘灰

他压低声音  
“玛丽娜，不要试图走近我的心，没有人能牵制我”

“不要妄想从我这里得到感情”

阿德里安祭司从五岁继承黑猫的神力，自此失去了童年  
被关在黑暗的地下神殿  
周围陌生的巫师围着他祷告了366个太阳日  
在此期间他不能吃喝  
神力的庇护让他求死不得  
后来他终于重见天日  
但命运之神扼住了他的喉咙

他亲眼目睹父亲残忍的杀害母亲  
母亲的尸体顺着河水漂流而去  
没有办法，  
他只有手刃了自己的亲生父亲

所以不要妄想我会付出感情  
不要妄想我会追从任何人  
不要妄想我是美好的

他是猫神  
是毁灭之神  
他帮助太阳神阿蒙拉消灭了混沌毒蛇阿佩普  
他是高不可攀的信仰

即便神力是修复一切的玛丽那  
也不能将他的心修补

但是为什么他会如此心慌  
为什么夜色已深他却毫无睡意  
他如此急切的想要见到玛丽那  
他想看她睡着了吗  
想知道她生气了吗  
好奇那个面包究竟是什么味道的  
想问玛丽那你还会去烘焙吗  
什么时候  
我可以在一旁看着吗

他拿着一瓶上等的葡萄酒，像个失魂落魄的醉鬼  
潜入了玛丽娜的寝殿  
他已经不想鄙视自己有多可笑了

玛丽娜盖着被子缩在床上  
他并不想吵醒他

酒瓶被轻轻放在地上  
他小心翼翼的躺在她身侧  
伸出手想要拥抱她，哪知女孩根本没有睡着  
她蓝宝石的眼睛在夜色中凝望着他  
他整个人僵住了

玛丽娜回身拥住阿德里安  
他疯狂乱跳的心才变得平静  
那么多想问的问题都因为困倦和安心而默口不言  
他鼻尖都是她的蜂蜜般的甜味  
拥抱着她睡觉是最幸福的事情  
他打算以后每个晚上都这么做

天蒙蒙亮的时候  
阿德里安调皮的把玛丽娜闹醒  
动用丝微神力而露出的猫耳和尾巴是最能令她心软的  
他心知肚明

他的尾巴缠绕着玛丽娜  
嘴唇亲吻着她的身体  
把昨夜那瓶酒倒在她白皙的皮肤上  
血红的液体流淌在素花白莲  
如他愿支离破碎，鲜血流出  
死在她的身旁

强烈的满足感让他露出尖锐的虎牙  
他要和她翻云覆雨  
从地狱到天堂


	3. 【贪婪】

阿德里安靠着石柱，双腿随意的伸长在长凳上  
一旁的男侍卫长盯着他眼睛有些发直  
他当然清楚下等人觊觎他的龌龊心思  
平常他会恶意的判罚他们去沙漠劳作  
或者发配到苦工那里搬运砖石

但今天他没心情

他的视线里，只有玛丽娜和那蓝发少年交谈的笑容  
那个蓝发的好像叫卢卡斯  
可能是蛇女神瓦吉特的儿子  
通常他们缩在下埃及  
今天从哪滚出来的？

身旁的侍卫长突然下跪  
原是法老王，克利奥帕特拉女王过来了  
这位娇媚的艳后调笑的和他打招呼  
逗弄他的下巴  
估计是因为猫神力的原因  
他觉得这样的抚摸很舒服  
所以他没有拒绝

玛丽娜从不会像这样抚摸他  
玛丽娜甚至不会主动接近他

余光看见玛丽娜向他们这个方向行礼  
之后她走开了  
强烈阳光的反射下看不清她的脸  
如果，  
她能对自己有一点点的表情  
该有多好

阿德里安聚集所有神殿的侍卫，汇报一周的工作  
“可以散会了，玛丽娜神侍请留步”  
于是诺大的会议室只剩二人  
隔着十米有余的距离

“你对我不满？”  
“怎么会”  
“那么你可以走近一些”  
玛丽娜向前移动了一米  
阿德里安笑着看她  
“玛丽娜，不要惹我生气”

玛丽娜总算站到了他所在的石桌面前  
她今天一天都不是很开心  
不想说话也有点赌气的意思  
她想问你和王后为何那么亲密  
但是她哪来的立场  
她凭什么不开心  
她贪求太多  
高高在上的祭司和法老是她的主人  
是她发誓效忠的信仰

“玛丽娜，你为什么离我这么远”  
“我已经站的够近了”  
“不是这个”  
“…？”

阿德里安叹口气绕道玛丽娜面前，他把她抱上石桌  
在她身前跪下  
下巴靠着她的膝盖

“祭司！”  
玛丽娜慌乱的要跳下来被阿德里安一个噤声的手势止住  
“玛丽娜，我令你厌恶吗？”  
“怎么可能”  
“那为什么你在我面前从来不露出笑容”  
他那双无辜的大眼睛，如孩童般质问她，要她怎么办？

“你……令我有距离感”  
“距离感？”  
阿德里安笑的很大声  
之后他那黑猫脾性又上来了，嘴角的笑容如钩子一般  
“玛丽娜，我现在要看见你毫无防备的表情”

“我什么时候看见了，我什么时候停止”

直到他分开她的双腿，脱去她的裙子  
嘴唇贴上难以启齿的部位  
玛丽娜才明白他在说什么

她挣扎着想要逃离  
但是被阿德里安紧紧牵制住双腿  
扭动的纤细腰肢诱人至极

他吮吸着娇嫩的花蕾  
舔舐着露珠  
舌尖轻轻深入刺探  
修长的双手揉捏着腿侧  
直到他的女孩到达顶峰

他看见她快要哭泣的小脸蛋  
被情欲感染而变得粉红的身体  
体内血液沸腾  
心脏因为兴奋感快要爆炸

“好像还不是很放松啊……再来”

之后他在石桌上要了她好几次  
肌肤与大理石桌反复摩擦  
细嫩的手指穿插在金黄色的发中  
后背凸起的脊柱骨  
背部线条如荒野的猎豹般有力

青绿色的猫眼睨注他的女孩  
可爱又糟糕

她不笑如何？  
他能让她彻底解甲投戈  
她不接近他如何？  
现在他们密切贴近仿佛完美的雕塑  
她不抚摸他如何？  
他们的肌肤到处留下彼此的印记

玛丽娜会永远陪伴着阿德里安  
他一直是这么想的


	4. 【懒惰】

神殿的侍卫在练武  
玛丽娜身着红色紧身战服  
动作流畅优美  
她以一敌十  
如幻影般敌人难以捕捉

阿德里安懒懒散散的靠在象牙与黄金装饰的长沙发上  
看着中央少女的身影，时而困倦的打个哈欠  
一旁仆从提醒他要分配下一季度侍卫们的任务了

“哦…对，那么就和以往一样”  
他根本懒得去想

军人们授命各自散去  
只有玛丽娜仍留在场中，复杂的眼神看着他

这可稀奇了

“阿德里安祭司，我长久以来的任务都是守护小公主的日常起居”  
“嗯”  
“我认为我可以胜任更加艰巨的任务”  
“比如”  
“我想奔赴埃及与罗马战场的前线，我做好了为我王牺牲的准备”

阿德里安轻微的吐息，他换了一个姿势让自己坐的更舒适

“你觉得我大材小用了？”  
“……我认为我足够强大”

他还是笑着，很好说话的样子  
“可以啊”  
“真的？” 被同意的女孩喜出望外，她都快蹦起来了

“你先杀了我”

空气被冻住了，四周居然一点微风都没有

“祭司…？”  
他碧绿的眼睛丝毫没有开玩笑  
“我想看看你到底有多强”  
“杀了我”

他懒散的笑着，没有丝毫的防备，也没有作战的架势  
仿佛在他眼里  
她当真如米粒之珠  
一只翅膀如薄纱般脆弱的小虫子

她利落的一甩银丝制成的武器  
模糊的丝线在空中划过  
与气体碰撞时的声音如长笛的奏乐

令人厌恶的举动伴随着最刺耳的声音

他的女孩  
没有感受到警告  
对他刀刃相向  
最可恶的是想要在远离他的地方消逝自己的生命

墨色的斑点凝聚在他的手臂周围  
这是最后的通牒  
这是死亡的力量  
冥王阿努比斯都会选择退避三舍

她还在笨蛋一样往前冲

莲花花瓣上的水珠滴落在池塘中  
水花阵阵涟漪浮起  
而后一阵剧烈的爆炸声从地底升起  
池水被震荡的气流打成半圆形向左右扩散  
自神殿武场中央到狼首人身的神像面前  
百米长的地面碎裂一道长缝

阿德里安手掌击打在玛丽娜耳旁的地面  
距离她可憎的小脸只有不到五公分的距离  
他上她下  
差距明显  
丢脸的他又一次迷失在那海水般的眼里  
他俯身激烈的亲吻她  
牙齿碰撞  
野兽般的撕咬让彼此尝到血的腥涩

他低哑的嗓音如同诅咒摧残着人的意志  
“没有想过黑猫也会变成猎豹？”  
“你妄想守护埃及？笑话”  
“守护神是我，法律自然也是我，埃及王朝需要的是我”  
“哪怕我让你做池中只能供人欣赏的荷花，你也必须服从”

“玛丽娜，你我同生共死”


	5. 【暴怒】

饕餮盛宴，觥筹交错，金碧辉煌  
诸位尊贵的宾客聚集在菲莱岛上的伊西斯神殿  
神殿大门口，两尊头戴牛角，手托日轮王冠的女神立像浮雕庄重典雅

伊西斯女神，象征生命，婚姻与生育的女神

此次庆宴是为了克利奥帕特拉七世与将军安东尼  
女王曾以为自己的爱情永远死去  
安东尼点燃了她欲要熄灭的热情

宾客轮番上前敬酒  
“天佑我女王容颜永驻，愿我托勒密埃及王朝永保盛世太平！”

阿德里安酒杯贴近唇边  
他睥睨着满座虚伪的人类  
他们说这位女王是什么？  
———尼罗河的妖后  
不过他不会揭开这些丑陋的假面

他对任何人，乃至对整个王朝，都是麻木的旁观者

“大祭司今晚兴致不错”  
是蛇神之子卢卡斯  
他举杯，礼仪得体的向他敬酒  
阿德里安没有拂了他的面子，他回了一杯酒

卢卡斯的笑容他从来不喜欢  
他心知肚明卢卡斯是阴险狡诈的毒蛇  
企图窃取他的果实  
但可惜了，看管园林的是我阿德里安

“阿德里安祭司”  
女王醉态迷人的样子足够令任何一个男人疯狂  
她轻启红唇

“听说阿德里安祭司厌恶那个天赐神力的少女？”  
谁？哦，玛丽娜  
他没有回复女王的问话

“我能明白，您是毁灭之神，杀生与夺，那个小女孩是晨间火红的朝阳，能够修复一切，无论多么破碎的东西到她手里都能回到最初的状态”  
“你们完全是水火不容”  
闭嘴…  
“她却不能修复我破碎的心，你猜谁救了我？是安东尼将军”  
“您一定嫌弃那没用的女孩吧”  
闭嘴。  
“我有个建议，将她作为联姻的工具献给罗马军队的统帅如何？不得不承认她确实拥有值得骄傲的容貌”  
给我闭嘴！

阿德里安提起唇角，小虎牙若隐若现，他将杯中剩余的酒水送入舌尖  
香甜的口感如同他昨夜品尝的花朵  
他的玛丽娜

“您说的有道理，我的女王，但有一点我得纠正一下，我不讨厌她，我对世上的所有人没有除了麻木以外的感情”

“关于联姻…恕我直言，我是个通情达理的祭司，玛丽娜在我的神殿工作从没有犯过错，她是个优秀的神侍，我必须先询问她的意愿才能给您答复”

“现在，恕我失陪了”

殿外

卢卡斯从听见女王的话之后就无法冷静  
明明不是这样的……  
他向女王乞求的不是这样的……  
温柔的蓝发少年心如乱麻  
他出神的凝望着被海浪击打的岩石

“你知道吗，一滴眼镜蛇的毒液可致三头健壮的公牛死亡”

“非常和平的开场白，阿德里安祭司”

“但蛇毒再猛，又怎么比的过所向克捷的埃及皇家军队？”  
“所谓蛇打七寸，你最懂这个道理不是吗？”  
“这样一看你的目的就容易达到了”

“我不会为了一己私欲背叛埃及的”

“但是我会”  
阿德里安指尖是如黑炭般的颜色，他俯冲上前掐住卢卡斯的脖子  
卢卡斯被他单手提起悬空  
如果掉下去则必定粉身碎骨于坚硬的岩石

生死在一念之间  
他们二人都面色平静

这可不是脱离尘世的眼神  
你们是什么关系呢？  
你爱上她了吗？

不  
我没有爱上她  
太阳升起终会落下，生命自诞生就朝向死亡  
我与她是生与死的临界点  
是灵魂相缠的宿命  
她会长伴我左右  
直到河水完全干涸  
直到太阳再也无法升起  
直到神祇生命的尽头

你真可笑……

是的，我真可笑

阿德里安是在天蒙蒙亮的时候回去的  
那时正是朝阳升起的时候  
美丽的女孩面朝埃及广袤的国土  
她在高处的阳台上  
海风吹起她紫色的长裙  
她双手交叠祷告着  
她每天都会祈祷幸福降临于所有人

她为何要那么美丽，那么善良

“你会为我祈祷吗”  
“我为所有人祈祷，祭司”

但你不会属于所有人。  
我好愤怒你或许会属于所有人。

他佯装醉酒，跪地抱住她的腰肢，头靠在她身上  
神啊  
救救我吧  
我不想再当黑猫了  
因为我快要不是我自己了

后来某一夜守护丰收的女神像不明原因碎裂  
尼罗河水持续涨潮，洪水泛滥持续数月  
王家为平定民心，弥补损失焦头烂额  
玛丽娜发挥神力  
红色的光芒笼罩河水  
一切遂恢复正常  
于是众人对玛丽娜作为联姻工具这件事闭口不谈


	6. 【嫉妒】

玛丽娜越来越受人爱戴了  
这不奇怪  
有关于她的一切都是美好的  
她的善解人意  
她的足智多谋  
她明媚的眼眸  
她灿烂的笑容  
她婀娜的身姿

这不好，这太不好了  
埃及人民更加喜爱她  
甚至有他国的王子大胆示爱  
在她面前有千万个选择  
万一她想离开怎么办？

令人生气  
令人嫉妒

我这一生都没有得到这么多的喜爱

为什么我得不到喜爱？  
因为我不爱别人吗？  
难道我要爱每一个人吗？  
那不是傻子吗……  
为什么这一定要对等呢？

“阿德里安祭司，长时间泡在浴池里是会头昏的”  
玛丽娜拿着浴巾在外等着他

“玛丽娜，我需要你，快进来”

我拉住她的裙摆，使她无奈的低下身  
薄唇含住她的耳朵  
舌尖偷袭她的脖子  
低声耳语折磨她敏感的耳垂  
她忍不住痒意抿嘴笑着

“哗啦！”  
趁其不备，把她拉下来水  
可怜的女孩呛了好大一口水

“哈哈，没有警惕心的虫宝宝”

“真不好笑，我以为猫才是最怕水的那个”

她生气了  
这是她第一次这样和我开玩笑  
我居然一点也没有动怒  
相反我久违的很开心  
我大概真的泡太久大脑生病了

我拥抱住她，轻抚她的背  
圆润的肩头微微颤抖着

“玛丽娜我们来玩一个游戏”  
“你说一个你爱的人，如果我讨厌他，我就在水里闭气一分钟”

“…这有什么意义”

“意义非凡”

她埋怨的小表情可爱极了  
如果她辱骂我说不定我还会发出呼噜声  
完了，我病的越来越严重了

“那么，阿娅公主”  
闭气一分钟  
“克利奥帕特拉女王”  
立刻闭气一分钟  
“嗯…尼诺神侍”  
这个到没必要闭气，但我要让尼诺去偏远的沙漠探查一月  
“还有，卢卡斯宰相…还可以”  
还可以？可以什么可以  
我憋死算了

两只纤细的手突然按住了我水下的肩膀  
我没有任何恐慌  
因为我是如此信任她  
好像她在呢喃什么  
水流阻断了听觉，听不清  
但她好像也下水了

她在水下，亲吻了我

听闻爱琴海有居于深海的人鱼  
她们是水手梦中的温柔乡  
又是最残忍的杀戮者  
哪怕最勇猛的将士都难逃堕入海底

阿德里安一直不信  
这一刻他信了  
哪怕要啖他肉饮他血  
他丢脸的甘之如饴  
他想念到肝肠寸断

海藻般的头发滑过我的脸庞  
水下影子扭曲的交织  
如同两条缠绵的鱼  
我希望她一辈子为我绽放

阿德里安深深的嵌入玛丽娜

她闭气到了极点  
翻滚着浮出水面，大口喘息  
我还在水下  
看着她  
我发现我享受这种濒临死亡的感觉  
被她包裹着  
在极乐中窒息

这次我好像特别疯狂  
我没有给她休息的时间，把她平放在池边光滑的地面上  
她连抬起手指的力气都没有了  
我分开她的双腿，亲吻着中间的隐秘处  
她的味道令人上瘾

我恍惚间想起之前的事  
好令人嫉妒  
她收获了那么多爱  
好令人嫉妒  
她一点都不吝啬的回馈着恩泽  
好令人嫉妒  
她是这么美好而甜蜜

我大概没注意弄疼她了  
因为她开始嘤嘤啜泣  
但我还可以更过分

我手指触摸后方隐蔽的洞穴  
她剧烈的挣扎着  
我立刻压住她  
在她耳边低声宽慰

“不行…阿德里安…不能……”  
“可以的宝贝，我会很轻，你要试着接受”

“虫宝宝，你里面好热”  
“我把你放到水里润滑，好吗”  
“不要害怕宝贝，是我……没有任何人能看见你这样的状态”

手指缓慢的移动  
她好像不愿意接受现实，紧紧的搂抱着我  
我真过分啊  
把大家爱戴的英雄  
弄的满脸泪痕

我把自己嵌入那紧致的洞穴  
极致的舒服  
难以言述的满足感  
她好像和我感觉不一样  
我揉捏着敏感的花蕾  
试图让她放松

然后就顺理成章了  
我用力的律动着  
她胡乱的亲吻着，撕咬着我的后颈，肩膀  
她像只可怜的小狗  
呜呜噎噎  
浑身都是可爱的粉红色

“玛丽娜你会爱我吗”  
“即便我……你会一直陪伴我吗”  
“玛丽娜你为何能爱着那么多人”  
“你对我来说既是欢愉又是痛苦你明白吗”  
“怎样才能无条件得到你的爱”

我絮絮叨叨说了很多  
但她完全无法回应  
没关系  
我不在乎

我是枷锁捆住她水晶的翅膀  
彼此的命中注定  
再没有他人能更加深刻


	7. 【傲慢】

我在八岁的时候入仕神庙

其实我一点也不想去  
但我父母说我是个特别的女孩  
是被拉神眷顾的女孩  
是埃及的宝藏

我还是很迷茫

我在神庙进行了刻苦的训练  
超乎常人的天赋让我脱颖而出

然后我认识了他  
阿德里安  
俊俏的男孩  
仿佛月光与黄金尼罗河水的化身  
他看起来和我年纪相仿  
却是高贵的拉卡美拉  
埃及的最高祭司

一开始侍卫们不服气，恶意的挑衅他  
他置若罔闻

有一次一个猖狂跋扈，体型壮硕的佣兵  
故意把他餐盘里的点心掀翻在地  
我大概是年龄太小容易意气用事  
我冲上前去从背后伏击这位佣兵  
体内冲动的血液从心脏涌动到指尖

然后奇迹发生了

从我手指尖发出红色的幻光  
如同清风般吹拂着  
那个倒地的餐盘恢复原样  
佣兵忌惮的走开了

“你的神力就是修东西吗”  
我盯着双手还在神游天外

“啊？呃，我，大概是的”  
原来我有神力

后来每次练兵的训练中  
阿德里安要求和我组队  
他原来是毁灭猫神  
神圣的守护者  
爆发的战斗力不容小觑  
但他好像…有些迟钝  
对于配合协作漠不关心  
好像这只是他一个人的战场

所以  
我反而变成了在两人小组中指挥作战，出谋划策的那个  
他并没有觉得被冒犯  
我们配合的很默契

后来我发现他并不是一个不苟言笑的人  
他很幽默  
也很可爱  
我知道这样形容最高神官是不妥当的  
但粗心的我开始敞开了心扉

我把他当密友一样相处

他曾经请求我修复一件羊毛斗篷  
这件斗篷布满灰尘，背面染上大片血迹  
但还是能看出上等的羊毛绒和精细的做工  
我有些不满  
我的能力并不是拿来做家务的  
但我还是帮助了他

他仔细端详了一阵  
在夜色中将它披到肩上  
闭着眼睛感受着  
我才发现这斗篷短了一截  
然后他手掌一攥  
那件白色的斗篷瞬间化作黑炭  
随风消逝

“祭司…我，我没有修好吗？”

他的笑容依旧温柔

“不是的，是太完美了”  
“完美到让我觉得讽刺”  
他走远了  
“我从来没有拥有过的东西，我也不需要”

最后那句话我完全没有听懂  
但大概是在那个时候  
我喜欢上他了

阿德里安是我见过最高傲的人，也是最孤独的人

我记不清他在战场上救过我多少次  
记不清我们在榕树下谈笑多少次  
我们从说话，到害羞的亲吻，到月光下的拥抱  
其中心境千回百转  
这个我也记不清了

但他并没有特殊的感情  
他或许是为了享乐  
从头到尾只有我一个人心烦意乱

他明确的警告过我  
不要试图接近他的心  
不要妄想他有感情  
没有人可以牵制他

他蔑视神力，手染鲜血  
对爱情嗤之以鼻  
冷眼旁观着生灵涂炭  
但我没有办法  
我只能保持适当的距离希望他不要讨厌我

怎么能期望坠入深渊的人拥有翅膀？

我私下打听到  
那件羊毛斗篷是她妈妈缝制给他的  
他穿着那件斗篷在冬季杀死了亲生父亲  
如此惨痛的悲剧  
…  
这是他没有告诉我的事

有一次在浴池玩闹的时候  
我按住水下的他  
隔着水面，轻声诉说  
“我还爱阿德里安”  
他没有听到  
…  
这是我没有告诉他的事

阿德里安是我见过最傲慢的人，也是最孤独的人  
我发誓为埃及牺牲生命  
但我愿意为他奉献自己的灵魂


	8. 【终章•惩戒】

公元前三十年  
敌军入侵埃及，包围亚历山大港

“祭司！他们人数太多了！后备军资不足，援军一直不来，我们怎么办！”

阿德里安神器挥过，瞬间掀起数米高的海浪，破坏了敌军的舰队队形

“没事，跟紧我”

“啊该死！玛丽娜呢？玛丽娜去哪了，有她在我们怎么会担心伤势和物资！”  
后方士兵骂骂咧咧的吼着玛丽娜的名字

阿德里安睨了他们一眼  
玛丽娜去哪了？  
她被我关起来了

早在昨夜夜观星空，七颗流星划过黑幕的时候  
他就知道  
托勒密王朝命数已定  
历史的进程如奔腾的河水  
并不是神明能轻易左右的

但玛丽娜她就是不听  
她一定要与埃及并肩作战  
她不在乎胜利，她只想救更多的人，哪怕付出生命的代价  
她比所有人都要更接近太阳  
她拥有一个战士的灵魂

不行  
我接受不了  
反正我自私了一辈子  
关住一只扑腾的小虫子有何难  
我不需要被原谅  
我只需要她

分神之际一只短剑射入了我的肩膀，我五指张开向前方的敌军袭去爆炸般的力量  
肩膀…还是挺疼的

“阿德里安！”  
红色的光芒伴随着少女铿锵有力的声音  
围绕他的身体，治疗着他的伤势

“你怎么过来的”  
我语气冰冷  
“女王把我放出来了，我死也不做逃兵”

我猛的抓住她的胳膊  
“如果你胆敢…我就…”  
没用  
太没用了  
我甚至无法对她说出不幸的词语  
无法再用强硬的手段威胁她

之后我完全是一心二用  
我一边注意着敌方的动态  
一边眼神搜寻着战场中的玛丽娜  
只要看见她  
我紧绷的心脏就能暂时舒缓一些

士兵们要求我进行紧急二次战略部署  
但我对这些从来就不擅长  
我懒得想  
我把发言权交给玛丽娜  
我早就知道她好谋善断  
她也果然没有让我失望

听着她的计划  
我突然觉得  
要黑猫追随一只小虫子  
要我追随玛丽娜  
也不是那么难以忍受的事

敌人最后一艘船只也被我们击落，只剩一些残兵败将了

本来是这样的  
本来就应该结束了的

玛丽娜对我的笑容永远定格在了日落时

一只长箭刺穿了她的心脏  
破碎的是我一切美好的幻想  
流淌的鲜血令我无法呼吸  
我几欲死亡

敌方后援的舰队急速靠近着  
我怒吼  
我释放了令天空阴暗的毁灭之力  
但是没有用  
我杀不了所有敌人  
我救不回玛丽娜

“阿蒙拉神！求求您！求求您救救她！”  
“玛丽娜！玛丽娜你不可以死！我求求你不要死！”  
“拉神！为什么！神啊求求您！”

我使劲拥抱着玛丽娜逐渐冰冷的身体  
泪水滴落融进她的血水  
她眼里的光如同残阳最后一丝余晖  
消失殆尽  
也夺走了我最后一丝呼吸

没有用  
我的祷告没有用  
因为我厌神  
因为我懒惰  
因为我傲慢  
因为我残酷无情  
因为我企图一人霸占她的美好  
因为我对她的每个心思都是丑陋的罪行

因为我爱上她了  
所以我才会这么痛苦  
因为我早就爱上她了……

突然一簇火花在我心中燃起  
亡灵黑经上记载过  
毁灭之力与太阳之力融合，能实现一切愿望  
我抱起玛丽娜  
用最快的速度冲回神殿

战场的景象惨绝人寰  
我这个守护神当的可笑至极  
我谁都没有守护住

我把玛丽娜放在石桌上，将二人的鲜血融合  
完成复杂的阵法  
强烈的光芒化作一个光圈笼罩着我们  
光圈边跳跃着埃及文字  
有模糊的声音在我脑海里响起  
我其实根本听不清楚，但我知道如何回答

「猫神阿德里安，你要放弃守护埃及了吗」

“王朝自有命数，我已经不再是埃及的守护神了”

「要让人死而复生，你必须付出巨大的代价」

“我不惜一切，只求让她回到我身边”

「你将要经历孤独的20个世纪，30个轮回，2050个年代…

每一次转世，都不能拥有幸福的家庭；

每一个轮回，玛丽娜都不会爱上你；

每一次重生，都在追随着爱人的身影；

你愿意吗？」

我怎么会拒绝

我俯身亲吻着玛丽娜的额头  
我一生的挚爱  
黑夜闪烁的星星不及你的眼睛  
一千年的生命诉不尽我的爱意  
后世的石墓写不下我对你的思念

我将与你沉睡尼罗河  
漂流到转生的界限

我不并觉得残酷  
只要我能看见她  
只要我能拥抱她  
我愿意心碎上百上千个轮回

—————

托勒密王朝大势已去

埃及艳后自愿死于毒蛇“Aspis”尖锐的獠牙下

自此埃及法老的黄金时代结束

罗马帝国兴起  
统治者被授予“奥古斯都”的称号  
彰显着他至高无上的权威

他对军事，经济，宗教进行了独裁  
曾经埃及神力的守护者被视为无稽之谈  
被贬斥到荒无人烟的沙漠流浪  
逐渐被民众所遗忘。

“听见了没有！Marinette，这也太劲爆了！”

“啊，吵死了Alya，你应该多关注埃及文物，而不是在卢浮宫里看手机上的八卦”

“只有傻子才会在校外实践课上认真听讲okay？”  
“这太疯狂了，chat noir居然从那么早就爱上ladybug 了，他们必须在一起！”

Marinette使劲一扭头  
扭着脖子了……

“不是的，Alya，他们不会在一起的”

“为什么？”  
“为什么？”

Adrien莫名加入了这次对话，大大的眼睛好奇的看着Mari

“呃…因为，你们看，如果那个野史是真的，只能说明chat noir没有良好的决策力，所以为什么只能ladybug担任队长的角色，这种大哥小弟的关系很难发展爱情的。”  
“其次，那是埃及啊朋友们，就算转世千百遍也转不到巴黎来吧……”

Marinette认真的分析被Alya的尖叫声打断，后者举起手机给他们看计算器

“我算了一下，前30年到今2020年，刚好间隔2050年！噢天呐这说明什么呢！chat noir的诅咒已经失效了，他们今年一定会在一起！天呐伟大爱情故事的篇章开始续写了！”

“Alya……” Marinette无奈的看着她

“说得好Alya，我完全被信服了” Adrien对她打了个响指

Marinette红着脸停止这场讨论

ladybug会不会爱上chat noir她不知道，反正Marinette只爱Adrien  
有问题吗？  
没有问题


End file.
